Right Where It Started
by SweetCheri
Summary: "Tala, Kai's out again..." Rei had given up everything to be with Kai, and at first it'd been wonderful. But for the past couple months things have changed. And he's getting sick of it but he doesn't want to say anything. Is it too late for them?
1. Out Again

**Alright so this is a fan fiction I started working on maybe about a year ago. It had a different title and only like two pages done – but I had some ideas for it. Well, I went on a trip recently (Which is why there hasn't been anything up lately) and found the time to actually sit down and write it. It was actually a really good way to pass the time (Especially when I was trying to relax before bed because of the time difference).**

**I don't know if it'll be any good (I know the beginning is a bit rough), but it's something that I like to say I wrote and actually finished. It's weird, ever since I made my account I've been writing more chapter fan fictions. I rated this T because I didn't think it was all the bad (just some angst) but if anyone thinks it should be changed just say so. **

** Alright, well I'll shut up so you can read the story. Enjoy~!**

**Oh and don't forget to review once your finished – I LOVE getting reviews, it always makes any day that much more better. :)**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kai, Rei, Tala or Bryan but the others I have made up myself and belong to me._**

**1. Out Again**

"Tala, Kai's out again." Rei whispered. The redhead sighed, making the phone line crackle slightly. "Sorry to bother you at such a bad hour-"

"Kitten don't worry about it." Tala interrupted, knowing Rei still felt bad. "I was awake anyway."

Which was partly true. He had been slightly awake, but he had been braiding Bryan's hair as he slept. Running his fingers through the lavender hair to undo the braids, he pressed the phone closer to his ear.  
"He came home from work about three hours ago." Rei continued, sniffling quietly. "He said something about a meeting, and I asked him why they would hold a meeting at one in the morning. He said the people had a time difference problem, and I just let it go again."

The male sighed and his breathing got shaky. Tala could tell that Rei was trying not to cry and he bit his bottom lip gently.

"Rei you should come over." Tala insisted. Rei whimpered an 'I don't want to bother you guys' and Tala's ice blue eyes almost filled with tears at how broken Rei sounded. "Please Kitten, I want you to come."

And Rei then agreed. Pressing the off button with Rei's promise to be there in a few minutes, Tala tossed the phone away and shook Bryan's shoulder to jostle him out of his half asleep state. Bryan grumbled a few incoherent Russian words then sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah?" He murmured, stretching and cracking his knuckles. Tala slipped off the bed and walked to their bathroom.

"Rei's coming over." Tala said softly, pulling a brush through his hair. He heard Bryan get up as he tied it back so that only two strands hung loose and walked back into the room to find Bryan slipping on clothes.

"Kai went out again?" He said. Tala nodded and his lover sighed. "That bastard."

Rei set the phone into its holder to charge and wiped at his eyes, annoyed with himself. He didn't really believe that Kai was cheating did he? No, Kai wouldn't do that. And the hotel calling last week, coincidence that they said Ren instead of Rei, though he didn't hear anything about a hotel after he told Kai they called. And Kai was just walking down the street towards a different hotel with a blonde haired guy as Rei and Tala sat in the coffee shop a block away and happened to notice them. It was just a business partner right? He couldn't bother Kai with silly little questions. It would make Kai think he was obsessed, selfish and watching him. No, he couldn't do that.

As he rambled in his head about how many reasons Kai wouldn't be cheating on him, he slipped his bandana on, grabbed his wallet and phone, and stepped out into the chilly Russian night. It was only a fifteen minute walk to Tala and Bryan's, one he had learned to memorize these past few weeks, and the cool air cleared his mind. It also lashed at his damp cheeks harshly and he blinked his golden eyes often to fight off the dry wind. He was shadowed in the night, only recognizable under a streetlamp. He made it to their building and stood outside of it solemnly, under a golden streetlamp.

Tears spilled down his cheeks but he didn't want to go in. He always felt bad about intruding on their lives, it wasn't fair. Just because they were a happy couple who were so devoted to each other and would never cheat, doesn't mean they had to deal with his problems. He wiped at the tears on his cheeks, feeling anger build inside of him. But it faded, as quickly as it had come it disappeared. What he had been angry at, well he knew it was Kai who was probably in another hotel right now. Rei loved Kai with all his heart, he gave up everything to be with him and even moved to Russia when Kai asked him to, so wasn't it enough? The door to the apartment building suddenly opened and out stepped Tala, waking out towards Rei. Bryan stood under the threshold to keep the door open and watched as his redheaded lover walked towards the crying male.

Tala wore all white, white pants, a white tank top, a thin white sweater and white boots. It was his color. His skin looked paler in the night and his red hair looked as bright as fire. And then there were his ice blue eyes which were sad for Rei. His slim arms were crossed tightly over his chest but he opened them as he neared Rei. With their breath clouding in front of them, Rei let out a sad cry and fell into the embrace, gripping at the older helplessly. Tala closed his eyes and held Rei as tight as he could, hugging him to his chest. Rei was shaking in his arms and crying into his neck, gripping at his shirt and sweater. Under the golden glow from the streetlamp the two stood, one helping the other. Bryan watched sadly, knowing how much pain Rei was in. His lover was always gentle with the boy, they both treated him as their brother but more protective. His lavender hair swayed in the wind slightly and he held the door open more as Tala led them inside.


	2. Can't Do Anything Now

******_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kai, Rei, Tala or Bryan but the others I have made up myself and belong to me._**

**2. Can't Do Anything Now**

Curled into their bed, a half empty mug of tea steaming on the nightstand, blankets wrapped around a slim form and black hair pooling around him, Rei slept silently. Tala and Bryan sat in the living room, having had Rei fall asleep about twenty minutes before. On the large couch, Bryan held Tala on his chest and the redhead frowned, his chin on Bryan shoulder as he buried his face in Bryan's neck. He sighed, kissing the skin nearest his lips and Bryan tightened his arms momentarily as a sign of affection. Tala cuddled closer and they stared out the large window, not seeing a lot.

"You would never cheat on me, right Bryan?" Tala asked softly. Bryan couldn't help but hold his lover as tight as possible and kiss his forehead, making Tala chuckle. "Good."

"I love you Tala, promise." Bryan murmured, his voice warm. Tala snuggled closer and kissed his jaw, then down to his ear.

He was nibbling the skin affectionately when the phone rang. Tala sighed and kissed Bryan's jaw once more before rolling off of him. He landed on the floor gracefully on his feet and walked across the room to the phone. Picking it up, he pressed it to his ear and leaned against the wall slightly.

"Hello?" He asked, voice soft and curious. Who would be phoning at three in the morning?

"Tala?" Oh, him. Tala sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Kai go to bed." Tala said, voice hardening slightly. The two-toned haired blader sounded slightly tipsy, not very as he could hold his alcohol very well, but still just slightly.

"No. Where's Rei?" Kai asked, his voice lowering to a slight growl.

"Here" Tala answered flatly, narrowing his eyes. Bryan stood and walked over to Tala, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him back into his chest.

"Well tell him to come home." Kai growled, obviously annoyed. Tala sighed again, sad.

"He's asleep Kai." He said softly. He listened to Kai growl again and leaned against Bryan, accepting the welcomed body warmth.

"Then wake him up." Kai demanded.

"No." Tala answered, biting his bottom lip.

"Just do it bastard, or I'll come over and get him my damn self." Kai said, anger dripping into his words.

"I guess I'll see you soon then." Tala said and hung up quickly, setting the phone down,

"Kai?" Bryan asked, lips against the back of Tala's neck. The redhead nodded.

"I hate how he hurts Rei and then pretends like he cares." Tala said, voice slightly angry.

"You know he cares about Rei." Bryan murmured.

This, Tala had to agree, was slightly true. Kai had changed, he was gentler with the neko-jin and had definitely opened up a bit to everybody. The obvious affection for Rei was clear in Kai's crimson eyes when he looked down at Rei, when he held him close. The way he protectively wrapped an arm around Rei when they all went out, the way he kissed his forehead when they said goodbye; yes Tala knew Kai cared for Rei. An emotion described as love, this was all clear to the redheaded Russian. But why would he hurt Rei? Tala knew he was cheating, along with Bryan. Unlike Rei, they knew the facts and put the pieces together. And Tala had forced Bryan to follow their friend around for a week.

"How could he do that to Rei though?" Tala whispered. Bryan shrugged one shoulder and kissed the corner of Tala's lips, not able to fully access what he wanted while hugging Tala from behind.

They stayed close for awhile longer until Tala pulled away. If Kai was coming he would be there soon.

"We might as well get ready for him." Tala murmured sadly, voice low. Bryan nodded and Tala walked into their bedroom, slipping onto the bed beside Rei.

Staring at the boy as he slept peacefully broke Tala's heart. Rei's lips were curved down and his cheeks were pink, eyes closed and features relaxed. His body had curled in sleep, the blankets around him snuggly. Tala sighed and watched him, not wanting to awaken him. He heard the sharp knocks on the door to their apartment and flinched, slipping closer to Rei protectively.

"Where is he?" Was the growl that was too familiar.

"Kai relax. Rei's sleeping, Tala's with him right now." Bryan said, voice almost growling as well.

Tala listened to the approaching footsteps and looked up at the door as light from the hall poured in. Kai stood there, hair more tousled then usual and crimson eyes very slightly out of focus. His clothes were kind of crumpled and altogether he looked as if he had just slept with someone and then left to come get his lover. Which was sadly what actually happened. Tala swallowed and brushed his fingers over Rei's cheek, looking back down at the sleeping male.

"Tala." Kai said coldly. Tala looked up, bright blue eyes flashing with hurt.

"Kai." He whispered, closing his eyes for a moment and then opening them to look at Kai again.

The male spoken to stepped into the room, flicking on the light. Rei stirred, one golden eye opening slowly. He saw Tala and closed it again, assuming he was just waking up. Both eyes opened when he felt a hand on his back and he turned, albeit a little slowly for him as he was still tired.

"Kai?" he said softly, blinking in confusion.

He had to admit that Kai looked as if he had…well as if he had just cheated on him. And his bottom lip trembled slightly. His lover watched as Rei's golden eyes filled with tears but his slightly cloudy mind was too selfish to ask why. Or maybe he knew why. Because maybe Rei knew he was cheating. He could tell Bryan and Tala knew, did Rei? He leaned down to kiss Rei's lips softly, crimson eyes watching him. Rei's tears spilled down his cheeks and he closed his eyes. Kai tasted like someone else, he smelled like someone else laced with alcohol. Kai pulled back as he felt the dampness of Rei's tears and grabbed Rei's arm, pulling him off the bed.

Rei whimpered but obeyed, uncurling and just barely landing on the floor on his feet. He looked up at Kai who held his wrist and followed him, looking back at Tala.

"Goodnight Tala." He said quietly. Tala followed them, biting his bottom lip harshly.

"Rei…" He felt Bryan wrap an arm around his waist as they stepped by the door, watching Kai pull Rei out, not gently but not harshly.

"Thanks." The Chinese male thanked them as he pulled the door shut.

Tala sighed shakily and turned to bury his face in Bryan's shoulder.

"I don't understand." He whispered.

"Me either Tala." Bryan murmured. "But we can't do anything for now."


	3. How It Began & The Tears It Caused

******_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kai, Rei, Tala or Bryan but the others I have made up myself and belong to me._**

**3. How It Began And The Tears It Caused**

Snow had started to fall again, making the air colder than before. Rei shivered and walked closer to Kai. The two were silent as they walked, but Rei had gone so far as not looking at Kai whatsoever. He was mad…yeah maybe. But mostly he just felt ashamed. It was as if he had run to Tala, sobbing and telling of how horrible Kai was. It's not like that happened, but that was how Kai made it feel to Rei. His crimson eyes glanced at Rei every once in awhile, but they were still foggy with alcohol. Rei could tell he had been drinking, though smelling him was a dead giveaway. His steps weren't totally in line for one, which was always quite a giveaway. They turned the corner to their street and Kai pulled keys out of his pocket, leading Rei to the door. The neko-jin kept a few steps behind Kai now, afraid of what Kai could be.

After the first three months of being together Rei had quickly learned that the Russian didn't just have an anger problem sometimes, but he was possessive. What was his, and Rei had to admit that Kai called him his, no one was to touch. They stepped into the warm house and Rei shut the door softly as Kai kicked off his shoes and walked in further. Rei stayed in the entryway as the Russian slipped off his coat and unwound his scarf, turning to look at Rei. The Chinese boy couldn't decide what to do. He could pretend the cold crimson eyes on him didn't make him nervous, that he was completely clueless as to what Kai had actually be doing. Or he could cry and run right back out the door. He chose the former, mostly because Kai unfortunately could outrun him.

"So h-how was the meeting?" Rei asked, avoiding Kai's eyes as he unbuttoned his jacket.

Kai was silent and watched as Rei slipped off his jacket and hung it, removing his shoes then daring to look up at the red orbs. They were cold but softened slightly when Rei finally looked into them.

"It was fine, our newest client wanted to discuss our future plans for the company to make sure he was investing in something worth his time." Kai said, and Rei almost cringed because it was so obviously rehearsed and ready to say when he had asked.

"Oh. I see." Rei said softly, forcing the corners of his lips into a small shaky smile. "That's…good."

And then he had to think: was Kai worth his time? Because obviously their relationship was far from perfect, even quite a distance from good, but Rei could still feel his heart beating faster when the Russian kissed him and those crimson eyes never failed to make him shudder in delight. He loved feeling Kai's eyes on him. But now…it was getting hard to act like none of it bugged him. It was hard to pretend like he believed his lover when he said he was going to a meeting, or pretend to not get upset when he heard those perfectly rehearsed lines.

"I don't like you going over to Tala's as much as you do." Kai said, calm but firm. Rei blinked.  
"But it's quiet in the mansion when you're not here – I can barely get myself a glass of water." He responded. The Russian shook his head.

"There are maids Rei, and Marcus is always there once you call him." Rei sighed, he hated calling the butler. It made him feel bad that people served them so easily. Kai stepped forward to place his hands on Rei's hips. "But I don't want you spending that much time there. This is your home, I am your lover." Possessive. Always so protective over what was his. Did Rei even want to fall under that category anymore though?

"But Kai-" The Russian tightened his fingers on the neko-jin's hips and his eyes hardened for a moment.

"Rei, you are not allowed." He said sternly. Rei sighed, wishing that his throat wasn't so thick now. He slowly nodded and Kai's fingers now loosened and gently caressed his hips. "We should get some sleep Kitten." He said, much more gently. His words slurred more without that anger hardening them and Rei nodded again.

Bed was always hard for Rei. To feel Kai's arms tighten around his waist, his chest against his back as Kai laid his head above Rei's…it made Rei sob. And that night was no different. Rei's body shook with muffled sobs and tears spilled down his cheeks. But this time he hadn't been able to wait for his lover to fall asleep and, despite being drunk and nearly in dreamland, Kai noticed. He just sighed and didn't say anything. Rei knew, that much was clear. Rei knew he was cheating, Rei knew he had just slept with another, Rei knew that he was breaking his promise to never touch another the way he touched him. It was what Kai had whispered once after they made love, the time Rei had for some reason been scared Kai would leave him. That was before the other guys.

Kai had met Ren first. He had been an intern at the company, working as an assistant as a fill in for Kai's actual assistant. He hadn't hinted that seductive tone that Ren used around him, or the way he had accidentally spilled Kai's glad of water all over his neck and shirt – only leaving him with the option to take it off. Kai hadn't even considered looking at another the way he looked at Rei. Because he loved Rei. But one day Ren had tripped supposedly accidentally, spilling papers everywhere. And he had to conveniently fall between Kai's legs. Now it was a weird story for Kai though. The Russian had been talking to Rei who had been joking around on the phone – saying innocent things in the most erotic way he could. The neko-jin often did such things just to arouse, bug and play with his lover since it was so amusing to hear the older male's breathing speed, and then he'd gone so far to say he was going to touch himself.

So when Ren fell to come face to face with his boss's hard on, well he'd been quite pleased. Offering to help him, Kai had been too needy to say no. Back in the office Ren had begun like he was really just helping Kai, and then he had added in his mouth, which soon turned into his whole body. Kai had actually enjoyed the release and when Ren had offered another round two days later, he hadn't been able to refuse. Soon Ren moved, which hadn't exactly upset Kai but he had been disappointed that their sessions (which had gone on for about two months) would be cancelled. This led to one steamy night where Kai didn't leave until eleven the next morning – giving Rei an excuse along the lines of 'being held up in a meeting with other company's representatives'. Finding another hadn't been that hard though. Once his assistant came back, her nephew had come to bring her a lunch one day. Perfect size, great body, smoky eyes and a silky voice.

Kai had actually persuaded the male into coming into his office where things got heated pretty quickly; enough so that when the Russian was pleased and satisfied the boy was asking hopefully when their next time would be. Now that had pleased Kai. But every time he held Rei that guilt wore on him. His lover had been too clueless and sweet, still so willing and loving as he did anything and everything the Russian ever wanted from him. Kai would admit that it made his heart hurt when that gentle voice whispered words of love and gratitude. The worst part for him was when they had sex. Watching that flawless face as it flushed with pleasure, moans of Kai's name tumbling from those soft lips, golden eyes closing delicately…it nearly made him cry. And every time his body made itself pleasure Rei – almost selfishly wanting to hear that pleasured cry from the younger that signaled his release. And Kai released too, filling Rei and holding him tight.

Until Rei fell asleep, Kai held him. And he wiped the tears away, kissing his lips softly, crimson eyes gentle with affection. But he was drunk, and his mind was clouded. He knew Rei knew but he was too cowardly to confess like a man; he wouldn't mention a thing until the matter arose and there came no choice. So, holding Rei in his arms, cheek rested on top of his head, he slept.


	4. What Time?

******_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kai, Rei, Tala or Bryan but the others I have made up myself and belong to me._**

**4. What Time?**

Rei's body welcomed the sleep easily, and he barely stirred for hours. It wasn't until the sun had began to fall over his eyes through the space between the curtains that those golden eyes blinked tiredly. He shifted and tried to move free from Kai's arms. His lover was sleeping nearly on him, snoring quietly as he sobered. Rei whimpered and tried to move again but he only managed to have Kai grip at his waist tighter. Tears pricked t his eyes and he bit his trembling lower lip. He used to love it when Kai held him close while they slept. He craved the body heat, to listen to each steady breath, breathing in sync with him. But now it made him unhappy, saddened to know that Kai continued to hold other guys the way he held him now. Sure maybe not as protectively, but he still held them as he came to climax during sex.

Rei hadn't actually minded having to wake Kai up sometimes, though those times could be rare as Kai got up early sometimes, but lately when the Russia comes home drunk he rarely wakes up before one in the afternoon. Rei whimpered again and grabbed Kai's arms, slowly pulling them from his waist. Kai tiredly fought against the Chinese male but soon he grumbled something and turned on the other side. Rei got up quickly and walked to the bathroom, shutting the door with a slam as tears fell from his eyes. He flinched and looked down, burying his face in his hands as he cried now. Outside the door, on the bed was a now soberly looking Kai. Crimson eyes open, lips curved down, ears listening to the soft muffled sobs. He sighed, about to get up to comfort Rei before he realized that truly it was his fault that his lover was crying.

So he slowly slipped back into bed and pulled the blankets up over his shoulders, closing his eyes and falling asleep. In the bathroom, Rei hated that he was crying. He looked at himself in the mirror with disgust and glared at himself. He wasn't good enough for Kai. He really wasn't. He definitely wasn't rich, he barely has any friends or family that talk to him ever since he joined Kai in Russia, he made mistakes, he couldn't hide his emotions, he was always too easy to read…the list goes on. Kai had always disagreed. But it was Kai that was cheating now, Kai that was looking for someone else, and it was Kai that didn't love him like he used to. Rei still longed for Kai, he still adored the Russian and was ready at his every whim to do whatever he pleased. But it apparently wasn't enough.

Now Rei knew he could go on and on, and honestly he knew it was all a bunch of bull shit. Because he was good enough. Despite everything that made them so different, they had so many things alike and the other things just made their relationship more interesting. He sighed and pulled his hair out of its bind before stepping into the shower. He went on with his usual morning routine; showering, getting out, brushing his hair, brushing his teeth, brushing his hair again, then wrapping it, and then he got dressed. Once he was finished this Kai was usually long gone to work. But it was Saturday which meant Rei saw his Russian lover tucked into the blankets still. He sighed and walked out to the kitchen, which had become one of the few places he could now get to.

He had to admit though, he liked the weekends. Kai used to work them until Rei came to live with him, and because he didn't want to leave the neko-jin home all the time he began to take them off like normal people. So Rei got used to having Kai to himself; not having to share him with whoever Kai preferred to sleep with other than himself. It was on the weekends that Rei liked to pretend that Kai never even considered cheating. Because on the weekends, Kai loved him.

Buzzing. Buzzing. Buzzing. Buzzing. What was that god forsaken buzzing? Kai opened one crimson eye to see his cell, buzzing on his nightstand. It was on vibrate and he groaned as he grabbed it. Flipping it open and pressing it to his ear, he frowned.

"Hello?" He muttered, obviously not pleased with being woken up. A silky chuckle.

"Did I wake someone up?" Kai's crimson eyes narrowed and he sat up.

"Roy what do you want?" He asked, running a hand through his hair. He glanced beside him then around the room until he came to the conclusion that Rei was out somewhere in the house.

"Well my uncle is throwing this party tonight, it's actually at our usual hotel, and since he doesn't understand that I'm gay he's set me up with this woman. Basically-" God he always talked a lot.

"Get. To. The. Point." Kai said flatly. Roy sighed.

"He's trying to get me engaged to this woman, despite me telling him. So I need you to come with me. You'll be my date, he'll realize I'm actually gay, she'll be gone, I'll be single, and we'll have a special suite _all _to ourselves. We don't even have to stay long at the party, an hour minimum. And then we can go up and have some real fun; I'll let you fuck me as hard as you want." Roy did talk a lot. Kai was silent, because the offer was tempting.

Despite cheating on Rei, he had never left him alone when he was off. On holidays, or on the weekends; Kai didn't leave his lover on those days. But this was actually tempting. The crimson eyed male felt terrible. It was horrible that such an offer was tempting to him, since he was Rei's lover. Ren had always got testy, especially as Kai began to really need what they did almost every day, and now it seemed that Roy was getting that way too.

"Rei is here." He said flatly. Roy had sighed again.

"When will you finish him off already. Sure he was good for a few fucks but you can't hold on to what you don't have. Rei's probably already perfectly aware of it and he's probably just _waiting_ for you to finally call it quits. So come out tonight, enjoy yourself." Kai could practically hear the cocky grin.

But he had to think; was Rei really just waiting for him to break what they had? Rei always looked happy and kissed him. Rei let him hold him, he smiled, his golden eyes always looked straight into his crimson ones with clear affection…. But was he really ready to let go of what they had? Or kind of had at least. Kai was almost scared but he couldn't show that. Rei would deal, he wasn't that fragile.

"Fine." He answered flatly. Roy chuckled again and Kai almost shivered; Roy's voice was always so smooth and silky. "What time?"


	5. Morning

******_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kai, Rei, Tala or Bryan but the others I have made up myself and belong to me._**

**5. Morning**

Rei had been getting into a somewhat better mood. He'd put the coffee on for when Kai came down, made himself a cup of tea, and put out some of the banana bread one of their staff made. He had warmed it even, so it was soft. He smiled slightly as he looked around the kitchen, leaning against the counter. He liked being in Russia, he had to admit. He didn't fully understand the language yet but honestly he enjoyed being there. Kai had taken him around most of Moscow; he used to take him out almost every day. Rei stared out the window as he remembered the times Kai took him out; they had done so much. The Russian had showed him it all – everything any tourist would want to see and more.

The night Rei had come to Moscow, Kai had taken him out to dinner. He had treated him to the most wonderful place, read everything on the menu to him, and helped him order. Kai had seemed so happy then, so glad to see Rei there with him. That night the crimson eyed male had held him close, whispering sweet words of love, kissing every inch of skin. It was wonderful; the happiness and love that they both had with and for each other. The following month Kai had made himself take off from work – spending some real time with Rei. The golden eyed neko-jin had loved every moment of Kai's attention he got.

His golden eyes flickered up to look at his crimson eyed lover who walked in, now wearing pants over his boxers. He looked at Rei and his lips quirked up quickly, walking over to the coffee machine.

"Morning Rei." He said. Rei smiled slightly and sipped his tea.

"Morning Kai." He replied simply. He listened to Kai getting himself a cup of coffee, silently sipping his tea.

"So I have to go out tonight." Kai stated and Rei's eyes widened.

_No…_He set down his tea cup and stared hard at the window, biting his lower lip as it began to quiver.

"It's a work party, there will be many different clients and investors there. I have to go." He said, stirring his cup of coffee with his back still to Rei. "I'll be staying the night at the hotel there."

Golden eyes filled with tears and Rei closed his eyes, feeling them spill down his cheeks. Kai was honestly going to leave him on the weekend, alone in the house, to go cheat on him. He knew it, just from the tone Kai used as he spoke. His shoulders shook, his hands trembled in front of him and he refused to turn around. Kai lifted his cup to take a drink of his steamy coffee, turning to look at Rei. His eyes widened a fraction and he set down his mug.

"Rei?" He asked, stepping forward to touch his back. Rei flinched away from his touch, taking a step away as if Kai had burned him.

"You're going out to cheat on me again." He whispered. Kai stood stock still in the middle of the kitchen.

"Rei that's not-"

"Don't say it's not true." Rei snarled, turning to glare with broken, tearful golden eyes. "Because I know it is."

Yes, he'd finally been snapped. Everything seemed to be crumbling around him, including his hear inside his chest. Kai stared at him for a long moment, just watching Rei slowly begin to break down. His body shook practically violently and his eyes flashes with anger and hurt. He'd been willing to forgive Kai, he would have forgotten it all if Kai had just confessed. But now he was done with it.

"Almost every night you come home late. And if you don't come home late you go out and come home early in the m-morning s-smelling of alcohol and another g-guy. And I always p-pretend that I don't notice that you t-taste different but you do." Rei was saying, voice shaking. "And I hate you for it. Because I love you and I wanted to pretend that you didn't c-cheat on me. But you do, all the time."

Kai was silent still, motionless as he stared at Rei. Crimson eyes were dark and his expression was unreadable. Rei just decided he'd continue.

"I didn't f-find out until that one night you came home and gave me a kiss before saying you were too tired to eat dinner. So I said I'd meet you in b-bed that night and I began to clean up the d-dinner I'd made for you. I was putting away your brief case and I grabbed your cell phone to charge it. But the light was b-blinking." Rei took a shaky breath and glared at the ground, not even wanting to look at Kai. "I flipped it open and it s-said it was from someone name Ren."

Kai winced; hearing the name come from the neko-jin's lips hurt him. He wished he hadn't done this to Rei, it was crushing him to watch the Chinese boy breaking down like this.

"I was going to bring it to you but the message automatically p-popped up." Rei was silent for a moment, keeping Kai tense as he waited to hear it. _"Even though you just left I'm still hard Kai. Please come back and fuck me as hard as you always do. I want to feel you inside of me, making me scream your name."_ Rei quoted, remembering every word correctly.

Tears dripped off his chin and he looked up at Kai with glittering golden eyes filled with broken emotion.

"_Don't worry about your pathetic lover, he's not good enough. But Kai I am; so come back and tell me you love me as I moan your sexy name."_ Rei finished, voice merely a whisper.

Kai's throat felt dry. Rei had just recited one of the many text messages Ren sent when he got testy enough to bug him for more. He'd spoken the insult to himself and Kai hated that Rei had ever seen those words. He looked at the exotic eyes before they fell away as Rei looked down again. He just stood there and cried for a few minutes, body shuddering with every soft sob.

"Kai I knew from the start I wasn't much of anything too special but I thought I meant something to you. Nearly everyone I know has isolated me from their life because I chose you. I chose us. I moved to Russia, despite hating the cold and not knowing the language, so we wouldn't be apart. Everything from day one for me has always been about me, and you, and our relationship." He said, voice barely quivering as he spoke with a bit more confidence now. "But any relationship we ever had apparently is nothing to you." He whispered.

"Rei that's ridiculous. I love-" Kai tried to protest but Rei turned away from him.


	6. Knowing More Than You Ever Thought I Did

******_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kai, Rei, Tala or Bryan but the others I have made up myself and belong to me._**

**6. Knowing More Than You Ever Thought**

"When Ren moved I thought it was done." He began to say, surprising Kai into silence. Rei actually knew about Ren? "It had been two months and you'd been home less and less. It hurt the night that you didn't bother to come home, but I waited until you did. You thought I'd just woken up." Rei laughed bitterly. "Truth is I can barely get to sleep without knowing your arms are around me. And for awhile you were home more. I don't know if you realized but we had sex nearly every night then. I guess you weren't getting your fill, and you got so rough sometimes that I'd have bruises for the next couple days. But it soon stopped, so I assumed you found another replacement."

No, Kai hadn't realized any of that. He stared at Rei's back in shock, surprised Rei was so observant with such sensible conclusions. He filled in every blank there was with an explanation. He watched as Rei lifted his shirt enough up his torso to reveal his hips. He turned and Kai swallowed hard, eyes settling on the scar. It wasn't too prominent but Kai knew it hadn't been there when they first started going out. Rei touched it with his finger, tracing it around the curve of his hip bone.

"Your nail cut into my skin when you gripped my hips harder, when you came. You didn't even realize it was bleeding." He sighed, letting his shirt drop again. "Kai I'm an understanding person. I'm calm, and I hate to fight with people, excluding beyblading. I'm smart and I can usually figure stuff out for myself. But there is one point I need you to clarify for me." He looked up at the crimson eyes with almost a curious, saddened light.

"…yes?" Kai whispered.

"Why did you do it? And why do you still?" Rei murmured.

Kai was silent for awhile, just watching the other. He then sighed, brushing hair from his eyes.

"Ren was nothing more to me than another employee. At first. Soon he became something a little more than that. Someone who let me dominate him. He didn't give a shit about anything other than the sex. And I liked that there was nothing I had to deal with. I could hold him and that's all it would be, me holding him." Rei cringed but listened. "At some point I guess he started to feel more for me. But he moved, so that problem was gone."

Rei was silent. Kai watched him for a reaction, but he didn't get one. Rei just stared at the ground, then the wall, until his eyes finally trailed to Kai. He stared at him for a few long silent minutes before sighing and stepping forward to look up at him.

"Kai I love you. I've always loved you. And I always will." He said softly. "I don't want to fight. I'm just terribly hurt. My heart is broken, the love of my life doesn't need me."

"Rei you know I need you." Kai protested, scared now that Rei was ending what they had. But he just shook his head and looked into those crimson eyes.

"No, Kai, I don't. But like I said. I'm not about to fight with you. I want you to love me like you used to, I want to trust you again." He reached up with shaky fingers to touch Kai's cheek. Kai leaned into the touch, reaching up to hold Rei's fingers in his own.

"Rei what are you saying?" he whispered. Rei just sighed and stepped closer so he could feel his lover's body warmth.

"I'm not making any decisions or conclusions right now." He said quietly. "So I'm saying that you should go out with this guy, kiss him, dance with him, sleep with him. I don't give a shit what you do. But when you come home, I want a straight answer. I want to know how you feel. I want to know if I'm wasting my time with you." Kai winced but Rei's lips curved up slightly, tears still rolling down his cheeks. "When you come home, you can either kiss me goodnight, or kiss me goodbye. You'll either be devoting yourself to our relationship without anyone else in it, or we'll be going our separate ways."

"But-" Rei shook his head.

"No. Not until you come home." He said.

He then went on the tips of his toes to press their lips together, closing his golden eyes and moving his lips to kiss the Russian. Kai kissed him back desperately, moving to grab him and pull him closer. But Rei moved quicker and managed to get away quick enough. He was crying again but he seemed calmer.

"If you want to look good, I'd suggest the navy tie with your tux. It looks good with your hair. And the cologne you like; it makes anyone's mind fuzzy with affection." Rei said, giving a small smile before disappearing down the hallway.

Kai stood in the kitchen, staring at where he'd last seen Rei, before he sighed. Forgetting about his coffee, he walked down the hall towards his room – going to take a shower and get ready.


	7. Final Chapter  Realization

******_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kai, Rei, Tala or Bryan but the others I have made up myself and belong to me._**

**7. Realization **

"God that was tiring." Roy groaned as he led Kai out of the room.

Kai nodded, not really paying a lot of attention as his thoughts drifted. It had been that way through most of the party actually. Roy had noticed but said nothing, simply using Kai to show his uncle that he did indeed prefer guys over girls. The woman had been pretty, but she was obviously a princess anyways. Kai had played his part well, keeping a tight arm around his waist, kissing him whenever Roy turned for it, and he talked when spoken to by anyone, using all the right answers.

"I think it's time…" Roy said, turning as they reached the elevator. He leaned into Kai and grinned. "To go up to our room."

Leaning forward, he pressed his lips against Kai's. Kai automatically kissed back, hands slipping to his hips to hold him where he was. Kai returned the kiss in an almost hungry type of way, but really he was just trying to get answers for himself.

"_I want you to love me like you used to, I want to trust you again." _

Kai blinked as Rei's words rang through his head. Roy didn't seem to notice as they moved into the elevator. His hands had began to roam around Kai; tugging at his clothes. The older Russian didn't seem to care as he kissed Roy, his lips moving quickly in sync with the younger's.

"_When you come home, you can either kiss me goodnight, or kiss me goodbye. You'll either be devoting yourself to our relationship without anyone else in it, or we'll be going our separate ways." _

Kai's body was tense but again Roy didn't notice. His own need was more important as he began to remove Kai's tux jacket. Buttons began to be undone as Kai let him do what he wanted. Kai closed his eyes and tried to feel pleasure, any type of enjoyment in the situation. But all he could think about was those broken golden eyes looking at him desperately for answers. And now he was wondering how the hell he had ever thought this was good. That he needed this affection and need from someone other than Rei. He pushed Roy away and stepped back; this time Roy was utterly aware of Kai. His crimson eyes were darker and he was frowning.

"I'm leaving." He growled. Roy raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, and where are you going?" He snapped, obviously pissed about being rejected.

"Home. Back to my lover." He put his hand between the almost closed doors of the elevator. "Don't bother me again Roy."

And with that he stepped out, grabbing his jacket from the ground and leaving Roy. The blonde boy stared at Kai until the doors shut, glaring with azure blue eyes. But Kai continued to walk, without a glance back; now completely sure how he felt.

Rei sighed as he pulled his knees up. His breath fogged against the glass of the window in front of him, clouding his vision of the sky. Each little star was twinkling, the bright full moon shone above. He had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and his raven black hair was tied back in a low ponytail. His golden eyes were sad, but they didn't shed tears. He had trust in Kai; he trusted that Kai would do what was right. Rei didn't know what decision the Russian would make – but he was sure it would work. He was currently in one of his favorite window seats, in their bedroom. He didn't have any lights on so the only light provided was from the silvery moon's glow.

He didn't know what time it was or how long Kai had been gone, but he had been doing next to nothing useful all day. He had to worry, and he had made plans incase Kai said that they couldn't be together, but he trusted Kai. He trusted him with his heart at the moment- and that had to be the most fragile part of him. He bit his lower lip and his eyes closed, lips parting as a soft sigh escaped his lips again. Suddenly he felt the warmth of another's skin against his own and golden eyes opened to look up at his lover. Pale arms wrapped around his shoulders and a strong but lithe body slipped into the window seat. Rei's body leaned back against Kai's chest and he rested his head against his shoulder, looking out at the sky again. Kai's breathing was soft, and his skin was warm, comforting Rei.

"Rei." Kai breathed, pressing his face to Rei's neck. Rei was quiet but let Kai hold him, enjoying the closeness.

It was quiet in the room again, the only sound being their quiet breathing. Rei drifted into a comfortable state, placed contentedly in Kai's lap. Kai had his face pressed to the smaller boy's neck, breathing in his skin and feeling the warmth of it against his own. Crimson eyes were closed but soon they slowly opened. Rei wasn't looking at him, golden eyes staring at the moon which reflected back in them. Kai stared at his exotic beauty of a lover and reached up with one hand to trail his fingers down his cheek. Rei turned his face into the touch, kissing the fingers lightly. Kai could have stayed like that forever, just holding Rei and keeping him safe, but there were many questions to be answered and truths to be told to one another.

"I've never thought so deeply about you as I did this night Rei." Kai whispered. Rei closed his eyes and leaned back into the Russian's embrace, hoping the feeling of love and connection would last.

"I want a straight answer Kai." Rei breathed, breath tickling the pale skin.

"I'm getting there." He said and Rei was quiet; he was waiting. "Rei I know I've loved you for a long time, I may not have realized it was love at first but I know now that it was. I love being able to hold you, I love being able to kiss you…and Rei I know I can't lose that." Kai sighed. "My love, you're the best thing that's happened to me. I don't think I realized how much my life depends on your involvement in it, but I have now. And…it scared me to think that I could lose that." He whispered, lips ghosting over Rei's temple.

"Kai…" Rei whispered, and Kai knew he wanted his answer.

"Rei Kon_, I love you._ And I'll never _not_ love you. Until I take my last breath, until the last beat of my heart, I swear that I will love you in every way possible. I want to never fear of losing that thrill of looking in those beautiful golden eyes again, because you're the only thing that keeps me going Rei. The only thing I live for, the only thing I will ever live for." Kai turned Rei's chin with his fingers to find those beautiful eyes closed. "So please, all I want is another chance to show you that you are the most special creature ever created and given to someone as selfish as I am."

Rei was quiet, slowly opening his eyes to stare into the crimson ones belonging to Kai. Kai met the stare with his own gaze, not willing to break it. The golden eyes searched his own for even a flicker of uncertainty or fear but all he found was devoted love. His breathing was soft but sped slightly when the Russian leaned forward just enough for their lips to brush. He reached up one hand to slip his fingers into the soft hair at the nape of Kai's neck and brought him down so they could properly kiss. Kai was sweet and kind with the kiss, going at just the right pace to show Rei how much he cared. He was gentle, one hand stroking Rei's hair while his other arm supported him in his lap. When the kiss broke they didn't move far, Kai resting his forehead against Rei's. Their breath mingled in between them, warm and soft as they looked at each other.

"Kai…" Rei whispered, voice quiet and nearly shaky. "I love you too. I don't want to lose what we have either."

Kai's lips pulled up into a smile and he closed his eyes just to enjoy the closeness. Rei smiled too and cuddled more into his chest, content to just listen to his Russian lover's steady heartbeat. And if he could hear his own, he was sure it was beating just as quickly.

**Well that was it - I hope you enjoyed it. I posted all the chapters at once because (lie I said in the first) I had started this a long time ago and jsut kinda worked on it whenever I got bored. So when I posted it, it was too long and I cut it into 7 chapters. I have a POSSIBLE idea for a sequel to this, mostly because this was actually pretty interesting and amusing to write. So a sequel might be fun. No promises though. Alright, don't forget to review! :)**


End file.
